1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting for towed vehicles and more particularly to a modularized system which may be operated from the towing vehicle's controller area network or other serial communications network.
2. Description of the Problem
Delivery drivers for recreational vehicles and school busses commonly tow a car behind the vehicle being delivered for the return trip. Doing so has required mounting on the towed vehicle an array of signal lights enabling following vehicles to see activation of brake lights, turn signals and tail lights. Conveying the activation signals from the towing vehicle to the array mounted on the towed vehicle has often been done by splicing wires running from the lamps of the array into the towing vehicles electrical harness. This has the potential of damaging the electrical harness if not carefully done. With the increasing use of sophisticated electronic control and monitoring systems the potential for generating bogus fault signals and damage to the vehicle electronic control systems grows with crude modifications of the vehicle electrical harness.